<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Инициатива наказуема by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654245">Инициатива наказуема</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sever/Kerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Инициатива наказуема</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Керин ни за что бы не признался Северу, но ему нравилась жизнь, которую он вел. Здесь, среди чужаков, Керин ощущал себя удивительно живым и счастливым. Одно время он думал, что стоит вернуться к землянам — и тут же окажется дома, но, оказавшись среди своих, Керин "дома" не нашел. Его эскадрилья, согласно мирному договору, теперь базировалась на флагмане кошаков, а больше ничего среди землян Керина и не держало. Керин вернулся из отпуска неожиданно не тем, кем уезжал. С глаз словно спала пелена, которая мешала трезво оценить, что у него уже некоторое время было. Но он не спешил рассказывать о своих открытиях Северу. От одной мысли, каким самодовольным станет выражение морды этого безмерно наглого кошака, доведись ему узнать правду, Керина бросало в дрожь. Север и без того вил из него веревки, а так вообще залез бы на голову, свесил лапки, и возразить ему было бы нечего!<br/>Ему вообще сложно было возражать. Север вовсю пользовался неформальной логикой и с возмутительной лёгкостью играл на культурных различиях. И ведь не было потом стыдно притворяться тупым солдафоном!<br/>Стыд и Север в принципе плохо сочетались. Манера этого кошака вести дела и возмущала, и восхищала. И регулярно выбешивала до желания нагнуть и отодрать. Однако с Севером все планы шло по звезде и заканчивались чаще всего тем, что на следующее утро именно Керин всерьез размышлял: а не вытрахали ли из него ночью душу?<br/>Собственная беспомощность и злила, и забавляла, и разжигала охотничий азарт. Север не то чтобы отказывался быть снизу —— вслух ни разу! — но в процессе незаметно крал инициативу, и вернуть контроль было сложнее, чем отобрать у голодного хищника добычу. К тому моменту, когда до Керина доходило, что в очередной раз его обвели вокруг пальца, ему было уже совершенно пофигу, кто кого и в какой позе, лишь бы Север — гад, сволочь! — не прекращал.<br/>К протестной акции Керин подошёл ответственно: так сказать, изучил весь доступный материал, даже прочитал о кошачьих повадках в период спаривания. Последнее, возможно, было и лишним, все же Север — не из земных кошачьих, только немного походил внешне, но Керин предпочел перестраховаться. Рядом с этой фантастической тварью никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться.<br/>Он, давно поняв, что сложный план обречён на провал при столкновении с шестым чувством, или что там заменяло этим кошакам интуицию, поступил максимально просто. Обсуждение последнего совместного полета очень естественно перетекло из-за стола в постель. И небрежно брошенное предложение размять плечи пришлось как нельзя кстати — Север и правда себя загонял: шутка ли, императорская проверка.<br/>Керин не позволил себе торжествующей улыбки ни когда Север распростерся под ним, ни когда начал прогибаться. Всё боялся спугнуть удачу. Порой он был свято уверен, что у Севера даже на затылке есть глаза: обычной интуицией, даже обострённой, не объяснялось умение чувствовать момент и молниеносно реагировать. А потому сейчас Керин старался не загадывать дальше, чем на один шаг. И Север под руками прогнулся, голос приобрел мурлыкающие интонации, речь изрядно потеряла в связности, особенно когда Керин с нажимом провел по позвоночнику и потёр у самого основания хвоста. Север неожиданно подался к ладони, выставляя вверх задницу. Керин едва не заржал: так это было похоже на типичную реакцию обычной кошки!<br/>— Если я попр-рошу повторить, что я только что сказал, ты сможешь?<br/>В брошенном Севером через плечо взгляде было столько насмешки, что щекам Керина немедленно стало жарко. И он в отместку выгладил чувствительное место ещё раз.<br/>— Ты сказал, что вы решили включить мое звено в состав участников парада. Я удивлен, что вы, с вашей нелюбовью к церемониалу, вообще знаете, что это такое.<br/>Север прогнулся сильнее, открыто подставляясь под ладонь, вздернул хвост и прижал уши к голове.<br/>— Не любить не значит не уметь, Кер-рин.<br/>— Когда начнутся репетиции?<br/>— А они нужны?<br/>Керин опешил настолько, что на пару секунд даже забыл о своей цели. Север бросил ещё один взгляд через плечо и по лукавству в глазах стало понятно: дразнит, тварь! Издевается.<br/>— Гр-р, — рыкнул Керин, взялся за основание хвоста и потянул, заставляя Севера ещё сильнее выставить вверх задницу. Вместе с тем Керин подался к любовнику и надавил ладонью на загривок, утыкая Севера лицом в простыни. Поза была неудобной, неустойчивой, мешала бороться за главенство, и, откровенно говоря, Керин сглупил, но понял это уже после того, как начал действовать. Он ожидал, что его скинут с себя, как котенка, подомнут и наглядно объяснят, кто тут может себе позволить подобное поведение, а кто — нет. Ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что Север покорно замрет под ним, шумно дыша. Ему нравилось?<br/>Керин недоверчиво сглотнул и, выпустив из жёсткой хватки хвост, сунул под него руку, провел по ягодицам, разделяя пальцами половинки, потер вход и ладонью прижал яйца. Север зашипел и, раньше чем Керин успел испугаться, что тому неприятно, подался к руке. Казалось, Север предложил Керину себя; так это было или нет, тот не задумался — его словно накрыло жаждой обладания.<br/>Керин и не знал, что может действовать так бескомпромиссно, без единой мысли о том, что Север ему не подчинится. Дёрнуть за хвост, выгнуть ещё раз, наклониться и, даром что нет клыков, впиться в загривок, ни секунды не думая о том, что след на Севере останется феноменальный. Впрочем, Север в ответ только коротко рыкнул, но даже не подумал вырываться, наоборот, замер, впиваясь когтями в простыни и оставляя в них дырки. Обычно Север себе подобного не позволял! И Керин рассердился; стоило бы быть довольным эффектом, но он скорее впал в ярость: это же что выходит, Север с ним всегда сдерживался?!<br/>— Север-р, что же ты замолчал? — прошипел Керин и прикусил шерстяное ухо.<br/>Второе тут же прижалось к голове. Север напрягся под ним, как хищник, готовый к рывку. Керин резко надавил на шею ладонью, заставляя ткнуться лицом в постель, и плотно обхватил рукой член Севера. Не давая ему привыкнуть, тут же повел от основания к головке. Север глухо зарычал. Показалось, или в самом деле треснула ткань?<br/>— Кер-рин!<br/>— Да? Я здесь, — ответил тот, ослабляя нажим. — Ты остановился на подготовке. Тебе она не нужна? Да?<br/>И двинул рукой, вынуждая Севера глотать воздух и вздрагивать всем телом.<br/>— Не нужна. А тебе? Справишься с упр-равлением? — хрипло отозвался Север. Говорил он медленно и с трудом, но все же говорил — упрямая, восхитительная тварь! И это только подлило масло в огонь.<br/>Ещё один укус лег вплотную к первому. На этот раз Керин удерживал не Севера, а себя, потому что ему казалось, речь шла не о параде. Совсем не о нем. Или просто сейчас все что угодно таило намек на столь необходимую Керину близость. А надо было взять себя в руки, чтобы первая подобная близость не стала и последней. Керин сдавил себе яйца прямо так, через ткань, и боль его немного отрезвила.<br/>Любрикант с расслабляющим эффектом Керин предусмотрительно держал в кармане брюк, и сейчас собственная подготовленность сыграла ему на руку. В голове звенело: “Не спешить, не спешить, только бы не спешить”, — но как это сделать, Керин не понимал. Поведение Севера совершенно не помогало спокойствию: тот словно задался целью показать Керину, насколько подготовка ему была не нужна! Жалкие крохи самообладания, которые с таким трудом удалось наскрести, чуть было не исчезли в один миг. Керин даже под сывороткой правды не смог бы вспомнить, как быстро он проник в Севера пальцем, и тем более когда успел вогнать уже второй.<br/>Керин дернулся от щекочущего прикосновения к загривку и замер, ощутив, как хвост сжал шею в кольцо. Нехватка воздуха отрезвила. И на Керина дохнуло страхом. Он не боялся за свою жизнь, но вот собственное безрассудство и чем это отольется Северу — испугало не на шутку.<br/>Север бросил взгляд через плечо и сжал ягодицы, плотнее обхватывая пальцы. Язык скользнул по губам. Мелькнули клыки, и Керина почти оглушило тихое:<br/>— Ты увлекся. — И раньше чем Керин открыл рот, чтобы попросить прощения, пообещать все что угодно, лишь бы Север простил его несдержанность, тот продолжил: — Сейчас, Кер-рин. Не хочу больше ждать.<br/>Север пощекотал хвостом шею, а потом провел по щеке и оскалился. Дразнил, тварь! Не было ему ни больно, ни неприятно, просто даже так, под Керином, Север оставался Севером и пытался руководить.<br/>Керин, резко двинув рукой, попал по уплотнению. Север издал несвойственный ему звук — нечто среднее между рыком и стоном — и ткнулся лицом в постель.<br/>— Зато. Я хочу. Жди.<br/>С мстительным удовольствием Керин повторил жест, от которого Север так сладко урчал и, кажется, терял самообладание. Впрочем, Керин терял его ещё быстрее. Его выдержки едва хватило, чтобы поддразнить Севера, раз за разом метко попадая по простате и вырывая у него рыки, переходящие в стоны. На то, чтобы полностью раздеться, он уже оказался не способен. Он только и смог расстегнуть брюки и спустить их вниз вместе с бельем.<br/>Керин с трудом отыскал оброненный тюбик со смазкой и щедро выдавил на руку, а там размазал по члену и едва сообразил пережать у основания. Иначе были все шансы вылететь чересчур быстро.<br/>Проморгавшись, Керин потянул Севера за хвост, заставив поднять задницу выше, и завороженно обвел анус, толкнулся пальцами внутрь. Дурацкая идея! От одного вида стало нечем дышать, и все попытки продержаться подольше были тут же позабыты: Керин приставил член ко входу и толкнулся внутрь. Север зарычал, хвост вздернулся вверх, а потом завернулся чуть ли не кольцом, давая лучший доступ, и Керин не смог остановиться, пока под звук рвущихся под когтями Севера простыней не вошёл в него до конца.<br/>Керин замер, притянув Севера за бедра, будто опасался, что тот начнет рваться из рук. А может ему самому надо было хоть за что-то держаться.<br/>— Ещё! — потребовал Север. И на этот раз Керин не нашел в себе сил ему отказать. Его срывало неумолимо, как истребитель в неконтролируемом падении.<br/>Керин брал, даже на задворках сознания уже не думая о том, как там Северу. Просто этого наглого кошака надо было сделать своим. Немедленно. Пометить изнутри. Вытрахать из него всю душу точно так же, как сам Север раз за разом вынимал ее из Керина. Вышло или нет, впрочем, Керин к концу тоже уже не осознавал.<br/>Керина потряс оргазм такой силы, что память не сохранила ни как он выходил, ни как укладывал Севера, ни как падал рядом. В себя Керин пришел придавленный тяжестью любовника, умостившего голову ему на грудь.<br/>Керин поднял руку и рассеянно почесал разомшлевшего кошака за ухом. Обычно он не позволял себе подобной фамильярности, но сейчас в голове было до одури пусто, и жест вышел неосознанным. Есть пушистое ухо, значит, надо почесать.<br/>Тихий вибрирующий звук ошеломил Керина. Север натуральным образом мурчал. От неожиданности Керин замер, и Север ткнулся ухом ему в ладонь: мол, чего замер? Чеши. Не засмеяться удалось, только прикусив щеку с внутренней стороны. Керину совершенно не хотелось испортить редкий момент хихиканьем, ведь Север непременно полезет выяснять, что именно его так рассмешило. А Керину хотелось ещё полюбоваться тем, как Север неосознанно подставляет ухо под пальцы.<br/>Предательский смешок всё-таки вырвался наружу, и Север тут же встрепенулся. Уши встали торчком, а потом он поднял голову и рассеянно посмотрел на Керина.<br/>— Что смешного?<br/>— Забыл раздеться, — отмахнулся Керин. — Как ты?<br/>— Пр-рекра-асно, — зевнул Север. — Пошли в душ. Заодно разденешься, а то мне твоя пряжка спать мешает.<br/>Керин закатил глаза, но возмущаться наглым поведением кошака ему было откровенно влом.<br/>Вода немного привела Керина в чувства, а потому, вернувшись к разворошенной постели, он вспомнил, что ещё совсем недавно был очень зол. И причину тоже вспомнил, глядя на нарезанное на полосочки постельное белье.<br/>— Север, ты что, со мной всегда сдерживаешься?<br/>— Р-разве?<br/>Север обнял его со спины, для чего ему пришлось согнуться, но, по всей видимости, никакого дискомфорта это не доставляло. Хвост обвился вокруг ноги Керина, и от мурлыкающих интонаций в голосе Севера того пробрало.<br/>— Не сработает, — как мог твердо отрезал Керин.<br/>— Что не сработает?<br/>— Ответь на вопрос.<br/>Север любил и умел уходить от неудобных ему тем, но Керин знал достаточно, чтобы суметь настоять на своём.<br/>Керин морально приготовился к схватке, но к его удивлению Север не стал развлекаться за его счёт дальше. Он обогнул Керина, поднял изодранную простынь, полюбовался лохмотьями, небрежно бросил обратно на постель и нажал на кнопку смены постельного белья.<br/>Север повернулся к Керину и, легонько взъерошив волосы, ответил:<br/>— Если я не буду сдерживаться, ты можешь закончиться. Одно мое удовольствие не стоит твоей жизни, Кер-рин.<br/>Керин едва успел поймать себя за язык, чтобы не спросить: а сколько стоит? Десять? Тысяча? Но наверное он просто не был готов услышать ответ, который предполагал протяженность длиною в жизнь.<br/>Короткий сигнал оповестил, что постель перестелена.<br/>Север довольно оскалился:<br/>— Но раз ты наконец захотел проявить инициативу, то я надеюсь чаще не сдерживаться.<br/>— Я… Наконец?! — возмутился Керин, потерял бдительность, а вслед за этим и равновесие.<br/>Север умел двигаться быстро, когда хотел. Рывок за руку, подсечка, и Керин распростерт на постели, а Север устраивается рядом.<br/>— До сегодняшнего дня ты не стремился быть сверху.<br/>От возмущения Керина чуть не подбросило на постели.<br/>— Это я не стремился?!<br/>— Ага. — Север подавил зевок. — Если бы ты сказал, что хочешь поменяться, я бы раньше тебе уступил.<br/>— Но я же… я показывал!<br/>Север сгреб Керина в объятия, потерся о него лицом, как самый обыкновенный земной котяра, полностью довольный жизнью, и, зевнув во всю пасть, устроил голову на груди у Керина.<br/>— Я полагал, что это такая прелюдия, — невнятно ответил Север. — Тем более, ты никогда не возмущался после. Да и убеждался ты очень быстро. Ай. Это мое ухо. Перестань за него тянуть.<br/>Керин только крепче сжал пальцы. Эту хтоническую тварь хотелось отшлепать так, чтобы ладонь горела. Но здравомыслие победило, и Керин выпустил ухо, которое тут же прижалось к голове.<br/>— Я не играл.<br/>— Угу, — сонно отозвался Север. — Давай спать. Игры, не игры — потом.<br/>Керин ошарашенно скосил глаза на Севера, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается веселье пополам с гордостью. Он его все же сегодня заездил. Обычно вредный кошак после секса был до отвращения бодрым. Керину всегда в такие минуты хотелось в него чем-нибудь запустить. Чаще всего тяжёлым. Чтобы раз — и угомонился.<br/>Сейчас же Север был совершенно расслабленным и сонным, совсем непохожим на того, кого Керин привык видеть рядом с собой. И этот незнакомый Север Керину нравился, нравился и вызывал жгучее любопытство.<br/>— Интересно, а валерьянка сработает? — задумчиво пробормотал Керин, в приступе вдохновения придумывая план утренних действий.<br/>Быть может. Только быть может, Север был и прав, утверждая, что Керин гораздо ближе к кошакам, чем к людям. По крайней мере, отказать себе в удовлетворении любопытства Керин не мог точно так же, как Север.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti">art by @Taro Amoretti</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>